hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt)
Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt) is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an interview with Kerrang, Johnny 3 Tears said the song is about the egotistical needs everyone has in their adult lives that are tempting but ultimately take us down the wrong path. He stated that the song is a story about himself. Lyrics Born on the right side of the wrong side I wear my fucking insides on my outsides You can see my heart beat, it beats right through Till the day, it stops I'm gonna motherfucking persecute Every single one of you I'm not alone, I got the devil and he's coming too Coming through to straight motherfucking bury you Someone's gonna die and I'm fucking bulletproof, I'm fucking bulletproof Let me tell you a story, it's about a little kid Who never really understood much of anything he did He had a chest full of heart in a body full of scars In a broke down palace on a broken boulevard And he was faithless, but he’d live through all the hurt 'Cause every time it did he knew he got what he deserved Had to hold up to the fire even if he had to burn Maybe pain became the only way that he could ever learn So faithless, but he knew that he could take this Everything then came apart so one day he could make this This song for the nameless that's ageless Hold onto my hand, I'll show you scripture in these pages (They're bulletproof!) Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, there's not always tomorrow Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight : Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now it's your turn to die) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Feel the fire, the heat, the pyre The angel you know is the devil admired Everything ends like a voice in the choir Telling the truth to you motherfucking liars It’s the comedown, I know I gotta hold out Can't fucking fall down, the mirror says I sold out God had a vision and that vision is me And I hold it in my heart every second that I breathe So, Holy Ghost, hold me please I don't need these lethal things What are these songs that I'll leave? I see this image when I dream So I’ll live it ‘cause it's the only motherfucking thing I got 'Cause I'm motherfucking Three and you're motherfucking not I got a motherfucking gun and the motherfucker's cocked And I'll put it to my head until a motherfucker drops So faithless, but he knew that he could take this Everything then came apart so one day he could make this A song for the nameless that's ageless Hold onto my hand, I'll show you scripture in these pages (They're bulletproof!) : Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, there's not always tomorrow Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight : Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now it's your turn to die) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! (Now!) Most men lead lives of quiet desperation Eventually, that desperation has to end But first, head back to the crucible Resistance will come to pass Now it's your turn to die (Now!) Put you in the dirt, p-p-put you in the dirt Put you in the dirt, p-p-put you in the dirt Now it's your turn to die (Now!) Put you in the dirt, p-p-put you in the dirt Put you in the dirt, p-p-put you in the dirt (Now it's your turn to die) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - guitar, piano, production, strings *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Tommy Lee - drums *Danny Lohner - bass, guitar *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *This is Johnny 3 Tears’ favorite song from the album. *Charlie Scene dislikes this song. *This is the first song with a sub-title. **The first would have been Paradise Lost (His Dark Material) from Hollywood Undead if that album wasn't scrapped. *Just like the songs Medicine, Shout at the Devil and Day of the Dead, this song is not rated as explicit on iTunes despite containing profanity. *The line "so Holy Ghost, hold me please" could be a reference to the song Day of the Dead, as the chorus of that song repeats "hold on, Holy Ghost". Category:Songs Category:V Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Danny Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Explicit